Polyamines play important roles in normal and cancer cell growth. Elevated ornithine decarboxylase (ODC) activity is observed in neoplastic tissues suggesting that this enzyme is a target for cancer prevention or treatment. Difluoromethylomithine (DFMO), an approved FDA drug, acts as an irreversible and specific ODC inhibitor. However, its activity is associated with toxicity.
Currently there is a need for additional chemical agents that are useful for treating or preventing cancer. There is also a need for anti-cancer agents that have specificity for ODC and have improved pharmacologic properties such as reduced toxicity.